Test Subjects
by AUFaberry
Summary: The world is dying, Quinn and Rachel want to save it, so them and a group of scientists start an experiment. Testing chemicals on criminals, in hopes to find The Cure. Instead, they form a carnivorous super species. When these creatures escape they must find away to safety before being slaughtered and eaten. Faberry romance. Quinn/Rachel


Test Subjects

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Pairing: Rachel/Quinn

Rating: M

Authors Note: A random thought I have had floating around in my mind for some time, hope that you all like it.

Chapter One

The Cure

New York City, 2189. Humans have been forced to live like vampires for nearly fifty years, only able to go out into the streets at night unprotected, sleeping through the days and searching for food and water like the animals that they are. The animals that they believed that they were above.

She heard them say it time and time again, her parents would say. "Global Warming is just a myth sweetie."

"Don't listen to them and their lies. God promised that he would never destroy the earth again."

"There is nothing that we can do about it; it is out of our hands."

"Even if the earth ends it won't be in our lifetime." They had been right, it hadn't happened in their lifetime. Her parents had died young of radiation poisoning from the oceans, but the world had diminished greatly since their deaths and now she was paying for their mistakes.

There was only one thing to do now, pray and wish that she could come up with some scientific breakthrough that would allow them to sustain the earth. To save the earth.

Her name was Quinn Fabray.

She had been raised to believe in God, to trust in God, and then one day she woke up to the darkness and stared out the window at the starving people and realized that God had forgotten about them all. God had given up and turned his back on them and it was time for her to take his place, time for her to play his part and attempt to save the world.

"Doctor Fabray." The young intern stated from beside her, Rachel Berry, she had joined her cause with the same hopes and dreams. She wanted to sustain the human race but more important to her, she wanted to sustain the animal populations and keep the world alive. Hazel eyes met brown and Rachel asked. "Did you make the newest chemical?"

"Yes, hopefully by using the DNA from the cockroaches, this one will both prevent the sun from burning our skin during the day, as well as living a longer time period without needed to obtain so much food and water." Quinn stated lifting one of the syringes filled with a blue liquid.

Rachel nodded her head and turned to look to Mike, the other doctor in charge. "Doctor Chang, bring in the test subjects."

With a small bow he started toward the cells in order to bring in one of the inmates. They had decided that now that prisons were obsolete and crime rates had sky-rocketed with no government control, they would take matters into their own hands and eliminate two problems. Crime rates and the death rates.

The Asian doctor brought in one of the test subjects, he was thin and he was writhing around. The young man had been a meth dealer on the streets when they found him. Quinn moved toward him, holding up the syringe and tapping it a few times. He tried to escape and Rachel held down his other arm, forcing him to stay still.

"This is going to help you in the long run, help to save your family."

"I don't got no family, the light in the sky took 'em all from me! Please don't do this to me! What the hell is that shit you be puttin' into my body?"

"Nothing worse than the chemicals you put into your own body every night." Quinn informed as she gently cleaned the skin of his neck where she planned to insert the needle. "Now please stay still, it will hurt more if you move around."

He continued to squirm and so she disregarded his pain and thrust the needle into his throat, his eyes widened and he screamed out in pain as the chemicals were forced into his veins. "Ahhhh!"

"Calm down, it's over now." She spoke in a deep tone of voice as she sanitized the needle and watched as the man continued to shake around. "Put him back in his cell you two. We will watch the progress of the test subjects. I truly do believe that we are on the cusp of a major scientific breakthrough."

"I certainly do hope so." Rachel said with a sad smile, but exited eyes as she helped Mike drag the inmate back to his containment cell.

Now all that they could do is wait, observe, and hope for the best.

O

"Hmm… this doesn't appear to be good." Quinn muttered under her breath as she watched in horror at the display panel. They could see all of the prisoners' cells from the panel. All of the subjects.

"What is happening to them?" Rachel asked her voice high and frantic and her large brown eyes full of worry and fear, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"I am unsure. It could be due to the cockroach DNA."

"There flesh is—" The brunette woman paused to look back at the screen watching as one of the patients literally dragged his nails down his arms, tearing the flesh away, leaving a dark black colored skin beneath. "—is-is it sheading?"

"It appears so. I can only guess that they are building an exoskeleton as we speak. That should do as we had hoped; it should protect us from the sunlight."

"But—"

"—I know. We will just have to wait and see what happens."

O

"This batch should be the one." Quinn announced with pride in her voice as she lifted another chemical in the syringe. "We have taken out almost every factor that has caused us issues and this should be the one that will protect us from the sunlight without the side effects."

"But what about the others, what will happen to them?" Rachel asked, biting down on her full bottom lip as she looked toward the room that contained the test subjects. She could not help but feel guilty. They were on the verge of saving the planet, and the blonde scientist continued to remind her that the test subjects were only criminals, that it was alright to sacrifice a few unimportant lives to save millions. Yet, she could not shake the feeling that what they were doing to them was wrong.

"I told Doctor Lopez, Pierce, and Evans, to put them to death and dispose of their bodies."

"Why would we do that to them?"

Quinn moved toward the small brunette, smiling down at her sadly. Although, she herself had lost most emotions and caring for anything, Rachel was her weakness. This woman, despite everything that the corrupt world had put her through was still caring and loving and open hearted, to the point of naivety in many cases. It was admirable and at times it was stupid. But she could not help but care for her.

Reaching out she placed a pale hand on Rachel's clothed shoulder. "They have transformed Rachel, into monsters. They are carnivores, and they have the ability to go out in the sunlight. If we allow them to live, to leave this laboratory, then they do have the ability to become their own super-species. They could kill us all."

Swallowing she nodded. Still feeling sick about what they were doing, but Quinn was correct. They could bring upon the extinction of the human race. It simply seemed wrong. Even criminals got parole. "I do understand, I just feel so guilty."

Quinn squeezed her arm. "After this though, after they are gone and we find the cure, we will save millions."

"I know." That was what got her through the days and nights, the worries and guilt. That was what made this job worth it to her. Knowing that she could save her family, knowing that she could save her father and her daughter. "I know."

"Then, Rachel, how about we bring out the last group of subjects and try this—"

The lights flickered interrupting the blonde, and then everything went dark. Rachel jumped and screamed out in terror as she glanced around trying to see through the darkness. In the distance they could hear the sounds of cells unlocking and they knew that the time had come. Both knew that they were working on a ticking-time-bomb, that the remaining energy of the dam would only last for a few more months. But neither had expected the power to go out this soon.

Now the inmates were out, no, no longer were they inmates. The creatures were out of their cells.

"Quinn, what was that noise?" Rachel whispered out into the darkness, her body shaking and her heart pounding loudly in her chest. "Quinn…?"

"Shh." Quinn stated reaching out and taking the brunette's small hands in her own, steadying them and attempting to calm her down. Normally she would have noticed how amazing they felt in her own, normally she would have relished the contact, but in that moment both of them were too terrified. "The inmates have escaped Rachel."

O

Authors Note

This was my own idea; it has been playing around in my head for some time now.

I hope that you all like it, and please leave me some encouragement if you do,

It will mean the world to me!

Thank you all so much for reading.


End file.
